Infinite Stratos: Another Story's Episode
by The Hotblooded Author
Summary: Follow the story of a young man who is tasked with the world's first...ok, the world's second weapon that could rival the IS in terms of power: the OverStratos named Grungust Type 2, as the creator of that weapon sent him to the IS Academy so he can learn from the best...Apparently the old fucker forgot about the "hormonal teenage girl" thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hotblooded Author here.**

 **This is my pet project currently (hopefully).**

 **It's basically a over-the-top and 90's style mech fight oriented IS fic.**

 **With a dash of crack. Okay, maybe not so much.**

* * *

 **INFINITE STRATOS**

 **-Another Story's Episode-**

Disclaimer:

Infinite Stratos: Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

Super Robot Wars : Terada Takanobu & Masumi Obari

And everyone else!

* * *

 **V1 Chapter 01: The Steel Cockpit**

* * *

 **Extra-Over Technology Institute**

 **Launchpad No.5**

"Hello hello? Are you there, Dr Bian Zoldark? I-It's me, Nako. Are you sure that I'm ready to pilot this huge yellow IS thingy that you made?" A young male teenager with messy black hair and a pair of glasses asked on some kind of HUD.

"First, the Grungust Type 2 is NOT an Infinite Stratos. It's a Over Stratos, or simply "miniature Super Robot" if you want to get technical with it. Second, the only male human being who is capable of piloting IS and countless of cadet representatives are at the academy, so the Golem shouldn't be too much of a problem. But don't let down your guard, as Tabane is about as reliable as Dr. Shirakawa." An old man with blue hair and a impressive set of beard answered, which only assured the young man a little bit.

The teenager gulped "W-Well, the operating system on this thing seems...complicated. I think I should-"

"No. Do NOT revert it back to manual. Just let the AI do the work. The IFF on the Golem won't recognize the Grungust Type 2 as an ally if you turn off the AI. Remember, your mission is to introduce the Over Stratos to the world. The Tesla Leich Institute has already launched the Type 1 to respond to the attack over at Tokyo, and it's your job to "cover" the IS Academy."

"And if we succeed, the government will take your warning about alien threats more seriously?" The teen asked.

"If the nations of the world can set aside their conflicts, then maybe." The old professor answered, seemingly unsure in the last part. The teen was about to ask what the professor meant until-

 *** BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ***

"Come on kid, the launch pad's cleared!" an engineer said, interrupting the young teenager's train of thought. "Well, I'll better get going then... the things I do for peace..." The teen grumbled.

"Stupid child, you make me look bad!" The blue-haired man said in a joking, almost over the top tone.

"Reeeeeturn the mechs!" The teen said in a creepy, yet hilarious manner. The two both have a good laugh at that. "Ah, nostalgia, I love thee so. Enough that I can do this:

 **BGM: The Steel Cockpit**

 **NAKOTO HIYAMA, GRUNGUST TYPE 2, LAUNCH!"** The young man screamed, dashing off the launch pad with the help of a catapult.

"Jeez, that kid is loud as hell... maybe it's a inherent Vietnamese trait." The blue-haired scientists nearly gone deaf from the teen's screaming. He then preformed a series of commands on the HUD. A few seconds later, a screen appeared, an on the other side was...

"Hai hai, your favorite genius scientist Tabane Shinonono is here!" The bunny-eared genius shouted cheerfully. Bian sighed "Dr. Shinonono, is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes! Kind of...the Golem's IFF reader isn't registering the Grungust Type 2 as an ally, but it's nothing, rea-"

"THE INTERNATIONAL FRIEND-OR-FOE READER IS GOING HAYWIRE?! AS IN THE THING THAT TELLS IT WHO'S THE ENEMY OR FRIEND?! That's it, I'm going out in the Valsion!" Bian was interrupted by a purple haired man before he could get his mech.

"Don't worry, Zoldark-san. If he can't survive a mere drone, then he is useless to your plan, remember?" The purple haired man said, his expression unreadable.

"...Tch, you're right. Let's just hope he can survive..."

* * *

 **IS Academy**

 **1 Hour later**

"ICHIKA! IT'S STILL MOVING" shouted Huang Lingyin when the unmanned IS codenamed Golem raised it's arm, aiming it's particle cannon at Ichika Orimura. Drained from the last battle, Ichika wasn't capable of dodging the attack.

"Eh?" was all he can utter until...

"INDESTRUCTIBLE WINGS, SPIRAL ATTACK!" A gigantic blue and gold jet come smashing down through the virtual sky, ramming into the Golem at high speed, generating a gigantic shockwave that knocks Ichika off his feet. "ICHIKA!" Cecilia, Rin and Houki shouted as Ichika was struggling to stand up, his body spent after abusing the secret Uranus System installed in his IS that only activates when the pilot and the IS are damaged and exhausted. Even for the only male to be capable of piloting an IS, this was still an enemy that doesn't have the problem of bleeding out or exhaustion.

'So THIS is the system that powers Project SRX. What kind of people install a system that will drain the user AFTER the user and the mech has been damaged ?!' Ichika thought to himself. The Uranus System enhance the user's psychic abilities by a large percentage but also put a strain on their mind and body, and while Ichika was a psychic, he was nowhere near as potent as his sister, Chifuyu Orimura.

"Yare yare daze..." The girls and Ichika heard a voice coming from the impact crater. As the smoke cleared, they saw a male teenager with black messy hair and a mask-like object covering his face in some kind of IS-like armor, but much larger in proportion and the color scheme is rather cartoonish. The teen struggled to stand up, his armor obviously moving against his will.

"Tch, pesky AI system. Okay, so this thing should be-" The teen was interrupted by a barrage of beam fired from the drone's shoulders. The blast hit dead on, knocking him back. "W-What?! But this thing was suppose to-" the teen was interrupted by a voice coming through his intercom.

"Nako! Do you hear me? Be very cautious with the Golem! It does NOT recognize the Type 2 as an ally for some reason!" The voice of Dr. Bian blasted through his ears

The teen panicked "T-Then what do I do?! The Grungust Type 2 doesn't have any EOT weapons active at all! And the AI is set to passive mode!" Before he can get any answer, the Grungust drags him hard to the right, narrowly avoiding a beam shot from the Golem.

"Who is this guy?" Lingyin exclaimed "I don't know, but he look like he needs our help." Cecilia answered. The two girl nodded then jumped into the battle

As Nako struggle to gain control over the AI, Lingyin and Cecilia tried to bombard the Golem with their weapons, but since the Golem's movement pattern has been altered drastically to compensate for the lost arm, the girls can't get any hit at all. "Damn it! Hit already!" Lingyin cried out in frustration.

'Damn it! I was suppose to be helping the people here, and yet THEY are the ones who are helping me.' Nako thought to himself as he tries to deactivate the AI to no avail. 'I hate modern technology...' he sighed. The fact that Nako was never good with newer technology doesn't help either. "Too much automation, not enough control" he said.

"AGHH!" The drone finally nailed Nako in the face with one of it's beam cannon. "Guy! Are you okay?" Ichika shouted worriedly. But, Nako simply stands up, smirking like a maniac, even though his head gear was smashed up and his head was covered with blood.

 **BGM: BLOODY STREAM (Battle Tendency OST)**

He then points toward Ichika "Your next line is: 'Why is this guy smirking when his head is a boody mess?' !"

"Why is this guy smirking when his head is a bloody mess?...!" before Ichika could ask how did he did it, Nako swatted aside a beam blast from the Golem.

" **I'm fine because the blast did THIS!"** He then dramatically points towards a screen that appeared near his face.

 **AI Deactivated**

 **"Now, i can do THIS!"** Nako declared as he punches the Golem in the stomach region. When the Golem tried to punch him back, he merely crouches down, dodging the attack "THOUSAND PUNCH, NISHIKI BAKURENDAN!" He then barrage the drone with countless punches , knocking the drone back. 'The drone have the spec of a low-end Super Robot, so if I keep on fighting it, I'll definately lose out from exhaustion' Nako then looks over at the group of Personal IS users.

"Orimura, I'll immobilize this thing, you and your girls start firing at the main processor in the head of this thing!" Before anyone could say anything, he fired up all of the Type 2's thrusters, charging at suicidal speed at the gigantic drone. He simply leaned to the left to avoid a punch from the Golem, and when he got close, he started barraging the drone with punches from both hands.

The moment the drone seems to flinch at his assault, he immediately pointed his right arm at the Golem's shoulder. "FIST OF PASSION! BOOSTED KNUCKLE!" The arm on his Grungust shoots out and nailed the drone's shoulder, blasting away the blaster mounted on it. Nako then grabbed the Golem and held it high in the air.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT NOW! JUST DO IT!" Nako's word was heed as a barrage of beams, impact rounds and a giant sword rained down upon the Grungust and the drone, with the blade going through the head of the Golem and right into the engine on the shoulder of the Grungust, causing it to explode. Nako yelped in suprise.

"Hawawawa, you scared me there..." "Sorry, but you DID said to aim for the head" Ichika replied, getting a small giggle from the strange teenager. "Sooo... Watch out for the self-destruct explosion." "WAIT WHA-"

 ***BOOM***

* * *

"Argh...Goddamn it. My shoulder hurts like hell...where am I?" Nako exclaimed as he gets up from a bed. He turns to his left to see a familiar figure walking in...

"W-Wynnda-san?! What are you doing on the surfac-ITA!" Nako yelped in pain as a notebook hit him on the head. "Oi, don't call me by that name. We're on the surface, so call me Orimura-sensei." The stern teacher reminded him. After an awkward moment of silence, Nako finally spoke up "So...You were on the surface all these years..."

"Yes... My brother is the only family I have left, and I can't even imagine living without him. So, I decided to leave La Gias to protect my brother. How's your family?"

"Dad still kicking strong in Vietnam, mom already left for America, me being a pathetic Masouki pilot that was dragged into a mad scientist's plan to prepare Earth for alien warfare. Seems fine, what 'bout Madoka?" Nako replied nonchalantly.

"Still nothing. She stole Kurogane during her escape, but she turned off the IFF and tracking chip, so it's impossible to track her... or even recognize her as an ally. The only way to detect it is for us to rely on Madoka activating the TK-D system or an outburst of telekinetic power from her, but she knows how to keep a low profile." Chifuyu answered, her tone seems...melancholic.

Nako just sighed. Madoka Orimura, student of famous United Colony Corps commander Elzam Von Branstein himself, was one of the most talented person in the Orimura family. Countless awards, world champion at the game "Burning IS" and defeated the world smartest chess computer in under 30 minutes. But most importantly, she's Chifuyu Orimura's dearest little sister, even if the stern woman never admits it.

"Uu..." a voice came from the other side of the curtain. Chifuyu walks over and pulled it to the side, revealing an awakened Ichika.

"You're awake?" Chifuyu asked. "Your body didn't get any fatal injuries, but there are bruises all over your body. I guess you'll feel like you're living in hell, so get used to it."

"Yes..." He replied weakly. His eyes naturally turn to look outside the window. The sky is gradually turning a deep red; it should be school dismissal time.

"You got hit by the largest blast of the self-destruct device and yet you turned off the IS's absolute defense? To think that you could survive."

Hearing Chifuyu description, Nako and Ichika still can't remember anything. 'Huh? thought the absolute defense isn't something that can be shut down?' they thought to themselves

"Anyway, good to see you are safe. I would be unable to go on with my everyday life with ease if another member of my family dies."

Right now, Chifuyu's expression is a lot more gentle than usual. As a family member who relies on Ichika, she can only reveal such a look, but still makes sure to keep her face away from Nako's sight.

"Chifuyu-nee." Ichika spoke

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing, well...sorry for making you worried."

Surprised by his words, Chifuyu smiles. "I'm not worried about you, as you wouldn't die that easily. Besides, you're my younger brother. Psychics don't die that easily, even if they are not powerful."

'That's a strange type of trust you have for your brother, Orimura-san' Nako thought to himself. However, Ichika know that this is Chifuyu's way of hiding her awkwardness, so he was not really bothered by it.

"Then, I got other things to settle. I'm going back to work. You can go back to your room once you finish resting." Chifuyu merely said this as she quickly walked out of the infirmary. She's really someone who's serious at work.

"Ah-ahem, ahem!" The one who deliberately coughed was Houki. She pulled the curtain aside with both hands. The half-opened curtain is now opened completely.

"Yo, Houki."Ichika greeted."Hm, nn." The childhood friend with a ponytail straightens herself as she snorts.

Ichika noted that she's not angry, but she's definitely not in a good mood. When Ichika turned over to Nako to ask for help, the other teen merely pulls up his sheet and pretends to go to sleep.

"Th-That, well, as for the battle today..." Houki manages to stuttered out.

"Hm? Speaking of which, how was the match? It didn't count, right?"

"Ah, ahhh, that's to be expected, since a lot of things happened."

"..."

"Wh-What were you thinking!?" Houki scolded

"Huh?"

"I told you to win...but you could have left it to the teachers, right? Haven't you heard of 'overconfidence will lead to self-destruction'?"

"Ah, so I won?" Ichika asked nonchalantly.

"Stop talking about winning!" Houki's panting as her shoulders continue to tremble. Ichika didn't know why, but then-

"Were you worried about me?"

"Of-of course not! Who would be worried about you?" Houki furiously denied. "An-anyway! You're grateful for the training you had, right!? We will continue with it, you got it!?"

"Ah-okay, okay, I got it."

"Good that you know...I'm heading back to the room." Houki said as she prepare to walk out. "...Ichika."

"Hm?"

"That, during the battle...you were, were, were...Cool...no-nothing!"

Ichika couldn't hear the front part clearly, but since she said that it's nothing, it should be nothing, right? He'll just treat it as nothing!

"Okay then." Houki briskly walked out of the room as if she was escaping.

"Hooo...I really want to sleep...Dick move, bro." Ichika complained. Nako simply pulled down and turns towards Ichika "She's your girlfriend, and if CLANNAD shows me anything, I... will probably stay away, in case of tears."

"She's just my childhood friend, okay? She may seem like a generic tsundere character-"

"-Which she is, by the way-" Nako interrupted

"-but deep down, she just doesn't know how to express her feelings, that's all."

Nako sighed "You know, you are... pretty damn dense. She obviously have a crush on you. I read enough romance novel to know when a girl is-"

Ichika was fast asleep, most likely due to exhaustion. "OI! ORIMURA! ARE YOU CUTTING ME OUT?! AH MOU!" Nako screamed out in frustration. He then hear the noise of door opening behind him.

Walking through the door was a man with purple hair, with bangs covering his right eye almost all of the time. His purple eye was sharp and keen, indicating years of experience. This man was Gilliam Yeager, the man who designed the very first Personal Trooper- the Zaku of the world when compare to the IS, which are DEFINITELY the EVAs of the world.- itself, the Gespent.

"So...Bian sent you..."

"Sooner or later, you'd have figured it out. What are you going to do to me?" Nako sighed, preparing for his fate.

"Even if I want to, I can do nothing. There isn't enough prove to even suggest that this is a setup. If it were, the drone wouldn't have attacked you."

'Well, there goes the "introduce badass weaponry and warn people about threats by staging the attack" plan. Sorry, Bian-sama...' Nako thought to himself.

"The council of the Academy and most of Japan's government believed that this might be the work of Tabane herself, as the unit does possesses a barrier and the core seems to resemble that f an IS core, instead of the core that was found in your unit." Gilliam then showed and image comparing the differences between the core of his Grungust Type 2 and a IS core.

'Thank god...' Nako exhaled, glad that the worst have pass. But he was greeted with the scariest thing he has ever seen:

a school enrollment form... for the IS Academy.

"But you are piloting a unit with IS-like control, much like a Personal Trooper, but you obviously lack the skill to properly use it. If you want to keep your unit or avoid arrest, you are going to go through the IS Academy training." Gilliam then grinned when he saw Nako's expression:

An over-the-top WTF expression.

 **"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOOOUUSSS?!"** Nako was screaming in English. Ham-infected English, but still English.

"Yes. Do you understand?" Gilliam replied, all in english.

 **"OOOHHH MYYYY GOOOOODDDDD!"** Nako preformed his best Joseph Joestar impression.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfic. I really appreciates it. It so cold... and lonely in here.**

 **And no, Nako is NOT going to be a Joseph Joestar expy. He just a big nerd, that's all**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading, check out my other stuffs in my author page.**

 **And as always, I will see YOU...**

 **...In the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, The Hotblooded Author here again.**

 **Nothing much, just introducing Charl over here (PS: that's a big lie, Charl is a big deal, I know.)**

 **Expect something. I don't know, a cock-a-pus, maybe?**

* * *

 **INFINITE STRATOS**

 **-Another Story's Episode-**

Disclaimer:

Infinite Stratos: Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

Super Robot Wars : Terada Takanobu & Masumi Obari

And everyone else!

* * *

 **V1 Chapter 02: Boy meets Boy meets Boy.**

* * *

 **IS Academy**

 **Approximately 7 o'clock**

"Ahhh...I can't even get a rest today..." Nako sighed as he was returning from the I.S.A Council's questioning. Gilliam was walking next to him, reading a report on his tabled.

"It is expected that they would question you and your motives, but the fact that they demanded a test was just unreasonable. Apparently the fact that no one else, male or female, can get into that unit isn't clear enough for them." Gilliam muttered.

"But why am I staying in a different room than the one that already has a boy in it? And do they REALLY think that the new transfer student might be a girl in disguise? " Nako asked out in frustration.

"Just this month and they already got a triple case of male that can pilot IS or IS-like unit. Irmgard got off easy thanks to the fact that his position in the military and his father helped the process. So please keep silent. Complaining won't fix anything." Gilliam answered.

Nako sighed again. Whatever, he's tired, and as soon as he see the bed, he's jumping on it. They arrive in front of room 1701, the "special room" that was temporarily assigned to him and a certain... someone that was deemed "not girly enough to be considered a girl". As soon as he opened the door, he heard the sound of rock or metal music blasting at full volume, but was somewhat contained thanks to some wall padding.

What he was greeted with is a girl with light-blonde hair tied back in a half-bun with curly strands hanging out. Her eyes are bright blue and she wears thick rectangular glasses with red frame. She was wearing a white tank top and bike shorts, and was playing a game on her laptop...

 ***PAKAPAKAPAKAPAKAPA***

"Fuck you, you noob! Go fuck a horse and die!"

...a game of the MMOFPS genre because god knows that vocabulary and sound is impossible to miss. She looked up from her computer, and guiding her eyes from the man with creepy purple hair towards the black-haired boy that was wearing the stupidest pair of glasses she has ever seen. Who also looks like Shigure from Kancolle without her braids. And with much less PTSD.

"Well, Ms. Sumdac...You are going to share room with Mr. Hiyama over here for a short period of time. And don't mind me, I'm just a messenger." Gilliam said as he walked out of the room and down into the dark hallway. The blond haired girl looked at Nako and simply said:

"The name's Sabrina. Sabrina Sumdac, but call me Sari for short. Get in loser, we're killing Russians"

* * *

 **IS ACADEMY, Class 2 first year**

 **The next day...**

'What is this school? "The School of Rampant Transfer Students"?' Rin thought to herself as her assistance homeroom teacher was repairing the holographic board or something. She noticed that her homeroom teacher isn't around and blowing stuff up like he would usually do.

"Ano, Summers-sensei, what happened to Wade-sensei?" Rin asked. The white-haired man who looks like a G.I Joe on steroids doesn't even bother to turn around "Don't know. He said something about a movie then took off. Don't worry, you'll have the replacement soon enough, and it's not me."

The door opened, and Gilliam walked in the classroom. "Greetings everybody, my name is Gilliam Yeager. I will be your homeroom teacher until the end of this year. I wish that we can cooperate without any problems." The class screamed, not in fangirl joy, but in relieve that their old black-and-red-spandex-cladded homeroom teacher is no longer going to "teach" them.

"Today, we are having a new student in our class. Please come in." Gilliam then signaled for someone at the door to come in.

It was a young teenage boy with smooth short black hair, with his sideburns and bangs decorating his face like natural ornaments and a pair of glasses. His dark brown eyes were darting left and right nervously, indicating anxiety. He was wearing a male version of the IS Academy uniform.

"My n-name is Nakoto Hiyama. I-I'm going to be a member of this class, and I h-hope that we can all be friends!" He then bowed a little bit too steeply and almost fall over. All of the girls in the class was...indifferent to him, to be frank.

"He seem kinda... wimpy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, almost like he was one of those office nerds or something..."

"I don't know about that, but he still doesn't beat Orimura-kun, though."

The girl from last night stands up, a grin spread wide on her face "Oh, so that's your name. You could've tell me last night, y'know?"

"I did. You were to busy spouting MLG meme or something" Nako said, is eyelids twitching.

"Is it so? Oh well, let me formally welcome you to our class then. As the FORMER class rep, it's only right for me to do so..." she then glared at Rin, who just turn her head away from the blond American.

Nako wasn't sure what was going on anymore. "I-I don't think that's nesseca-"

Sari interrupted him "Hap-py! Joy-py! Nice to meet you-py! Come on, say it with me! Hap-"

 ***** **FWOOSH***

Sari casually leaned to the left, easily avoiding a flaming poker card thrown her way, leaving them embedded in the wall behind her. Nako's face wasn't hiding his annoyace at all "Please, never do that again." The boy whispered, his voice deep as all hell.

Sari just whispered "I just did you a favor, sonny."

"WAAAAHAHH! HE'S SO COOL!"

"HE'S LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL THAT CAN SET THINGS ON FIRE OR SOMETHING! THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"ARE YOU SURE HIS NAME ISN'T REI HINO?" all of the commotion caught Nako off guard.

"BE QUIET YOU NOISE LOT! Homeroom lesson will end now. Everyone has to change up, as we'll be doing IS practice together with Class 1. Dismissed!" Nathan Summers yelled, immediately shutting all the girls up. "Hiyama, you go outside. We need to repair a few things here in this classroom, so... we'll try to survive..." Gilliam chuckled at the big man's word, then he participate in whatever Nathan was doing.

* * *

"Let's see... if I remember correctly ,the changing room of the 2nd arena is suppose to be empty today..." Nako mumbled to himself as he was walking out of the class so the girls can change. On his way, he bumped into someone "Kya!" He yelped, then looked up to see Ichika and a blond male student 'Honestly, I feel like I'm in some sort of Visual Novel or something...' Nako thought to himself.

"Hey, you're Nako, right? Are you okay?" Ichika asked worriedly. "You're too kind. It's okay, I'm moderately fine..." Nako stands up with a little bit of help from Ichika.

"Ah, you must be one of the new transfer students. I'm Nakoto Hiyama, but you can just call me Nako for short." He then extends his hand out towards the blond male.

"Uhm...I'm Charles Dunois, nice to meet you too!" Charles replied, preforming a handshake with Nako. The three then hear a scream from behind them.

"Yo, we're all ladies! A little mutual groping won't hurt!" That voice was none other than that of Sari. Nako sighed "Really? Now I know why you are isolated in the first place. You are a dirty dirty pervert. BAKA!" He then tried to smack Sari on the head, but he hits the hand of her Personal Trooper instead.

"Owie..."

Ichika sighed "And here's Sabrina "Sari" Sumdac, lazy mechanic extraordinaire. Be VERY cautious around her." Charles nodded furiously.

Ichika continued "Anyway, got to get down the stairs to the first level. We can't slow down. If we do-"

"Ahh! Rumored transfer students detected!"

"And he's together with Orimura-kun!"

"But why are they with Sari-chan?!"

They were surrounded by girls. LOTS of girls

Nako just realize something: Once homeroom period is over, all the students from all classes and all years will send out their elite troops. If they get caught in the flood, we'll be questioned until they're late for lessons. And finally, what awaits them is a hellish special training

"Found them! They're here!"

"Everyone who heard them! Hurry up and surround them!"

Ichika immediately drags Charles away, while Sari just picked Nako up and run away. "THE SECRET TECHNIQUE OF THE SUMDAC'S HOUSE: RUN AWAY!"

"Wha-What's going on? Why is everyone like this?" Both Nako and Charles asked, a look of puzzlement planted on their faces.

"That's because we're the only three guys here." Ichika explained

"...?"

"Ya dumb oafs, you can't even remember that you are the only male on this rock that can pilot an IS or IS-like machines, right?"

"Ah-ahh, okay. I see." Nako replied

"Also...the girls in this school don't seem to interact much with guys, so they became a variation of Yaoi fangirls"

Charles and Nako both shuddered at Ichika's example.

"But now, let just focus on NOT GETTING KILLED BY RABID FANGIRLS! WHY WAS I DRAGGED IN TO THIS?!" Sari commanded, getting the attention of the group on the right track.

* * *

With the ordinary sound of the air lock being removed, the door slides aside, and they managed to reach the second arena's changing room unscathed.

Ichika then looked at the clock "Oh no! Not much time left! Let's change!"

Sari then moved to a different row of lockers so the boys can change, while the boy shared the same locker row.

"UWA!" Charles yelped

"What's the matter?" Nako asked

Ichika was confused "Did you forget anything...no wait, why aren't you changing? You'll be late if you don't do so! You might not know this Charles, but our homeroom teacher's really strict about being punctual and all-"

"O-Okay, I, I'll change. But, erm, can you please look at the other side...please?" Charles said, his face as red as a tomato.

"Huh, I won't look at you when you change...but Charles, why are you looking at me?"

"I-I'm not! I'm not looking at you!"

Charles raises his hands out to block his face and hurriedly turns to look at the floor. Why is he looking like this? Unbelievable chap.

"But really, let's hurry. It's not good to be late on the first day-or rather, that person won't be laughing." Ichika rushed.

"..."

"Charles?" Nako asked, he too turned around so Charles could change.

"Wha-What?"

Just as the two guys looked around, seemingly bothered, they found Charles frantically looking at them and turning back to look at the wall while pulling his IS suit up.

"Wow, you're really fast at changing! Is there a trick to it?" Ichika exclaimed.

"Maybe he takes a special class for that..." Nako exclaimed, seemingly intrigued by this trivial phenomena.

"I-It's nothing. Sort of normal, I guess...you still haven't finished changing yet, Ichika-san?"

Ichika already took over his pants and underwear, and his IS suit's already at the waist. "This clothing's really hard to wear, I have to strip myself just to wear it, and I'll get tangled easily."

"Ta-Tangled?" Chales stuttered

"Yeah."

Once all of them was done, Nako turned to look at Charles again "The suit you're wearing really looks good. Where's it made in?"

"Ah, um, this is a suit created by Dunois Enterprise! Though it was developed through the basic Greek design, it seems to be a thoroughly customized version."

"Dunois? I seem to have heard of that before..." Ichika pondered, placing his hand on his chin.

"Yup, that's my family. My dad's the President, I guess it should be the largest IS related enterprise in France."

"Ohh! So Charles is the son of the President. No wonder."

"Hm? No wonder what?"

"Yup. Well, how should I put it? You have an aura like you're grew up in some great environment. Now I understand."

"Great environment...huh?"

Charles suddenly looked away. He is showing a complicated look right now.

"Well, compared to me, Ichika-san's even more impressive, right? That you're Orimura Chifuyu-san's little brother."

"Hahaha, you idiot." Ichika laughed

"Wha?" Charles was confused. "Let's see, son of the man that owns the world's third most famous IS manufacturer and brother of the world's strongest woman... Yeah, I don't get it either., Charles." Nako said.

"Eh, I wouldn't say so. Without Charles uncle, Mr. Jean Pierre Polnareff, Ms. Orimura wouldn't have gotten famous for beating him on foot." Sari chimed in

The four of them continued to chat as they walk to the second arena

* * *

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Chifuyu yelled, causing Nako to jump a bit. They just got to the second arena successfully. 'This Prana...It's so invasive and commanding! But there's also this weird pressure...what is it?' Nako thought to himself, unaware of Chifuyu's psychic ability.

"Since you have time to think about such useless things, hurry up and get in line!" Chifuyu yelled, noticing Ichika inner monologue through their psychic link. The four split and get to the side of their respective class.

"This time, we need to settle it once and for all, Huang!" Sari declared in a whisper-y but loud voice. She was promptly ignored "Why you chink...! Pay attention to me, damn it!"

"Please, Sumdac-san, keep it down or we'll get scold by Orimura-sensei and Yeager-sensei" Nako wispered.

"What ju' talkin' 'bout, you fool?" Sari replied in a mocking tone.

The two and a few member of Ichika's harem was chatting fiercely, loud enough that it visibly annoy Chifuyu. She gazed over all of her targets, her attendance book at the ready...

...And waiting for them in front is the administrator of the hellish practical lesson, the instructor from hell. Accepting anyone, not caring about the age, nationality, gender, the gates of hell have opened. As she held the book firmly, she muttered these words:

"Ranbu no Tachi!"

*PA-!*

Under the azure sky, the smack of the attendance book is still loud and clear today.

* * *

"First, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close range and shooting."

"Yes ma'am!"

As it's a combined practical between class 1 and class 2, there's double the number of people as per usual, and even the replies sound a lot louder.

"Kuu...how could you just hit my head like that..." Cecilia moaned in agony

"...It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault..." Rin mumbled.

Teary-eyed, Cecilia and Rin stroke their heads, maybe because it's painful.

'Speaking of which, don't you feel that it's wrong? It's alright if it's just me thinking too much, but if that's the case, I want my lawyer!' Ichika thought to himself.

*DONK!*

"I can tell what you're thinking..." Chifuyu kicked her brother in the back. "Today, I would like to let everyone see a real battle, and there just so happen to be lively girls here present-Huang! Alcott! Sumdac"

"Wh-Why me too?" Cecilia complained

"Oh? Nice, nice! Very nice, Orimura-sensei!" Sari said in full English, clapping her hands.

"Since you all have personal suits, and in Sumdac case a custom Personal Trooper, you can start battle immediately. Okay, get out here."

"Why me..." Cecilia complained

"It's definitely Ichika's fault, so why..." Rin then sighed. The only one who seems excited for the battle is Sari.

"You two better buck up-and show that guy what you two are made of!" Chifuyu wispered in the Chinese girl and the English noblewoman's ears.

"This is the stage for me, the representative candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott!"

"That's right. It's a great chance to show everyone the difference in ability as a personal IS pilot!"

For some reason, both their motivation values just shot up.

"Then who's my opponent? I'm alright even if it's against Rin-san." Cecilia gloated

"Hey hey, get in line. I'm going first." Sari chimed in.

"Fufu, that's my line. I'll slaughter you all!" Rin declared bombastically.

Chifuyu smirked "No need to rush, idiots. Your opponent will be-"

*Kiiiiinnn...*

Hm? What's that sound? Sounds like air being split. "Don't tell me-" Nako looked up just in time to see-

"AHHH-! PL-PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY~!"

* **BAAAMMMMMM** *

Something crashed into Ichika, who wasn't lucky enough to get out in time. "Ho...good thing I barely managed to deploy [Byakushiki], but what was that-"

He then felt something soft. "What?!"

"That, that, Orimura-kun...kya!" Fearful, he looked down at his hand. Under him was, somehow, Miss Maya "Th-That, you see, in this situation, I'm really troubled...no, this isn't the only problem. No matter what, I still have a teacher-student relationship with Orimura-kun...but if it continues like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister-in-law, and that's very tempting somehow-"

"Ichika-san, your hands are..." Nako pointed at Ichika's direction, his left hand covering his face. Ichika's hands was placed on Maya-sensei's... mounts.

"-!?" After his instincts detected danger, Ichika got out of his frozen state and leapt away from Yamada-sensei. At that moment, the lasers shot past where he was just a second ago.

"Hohohohoho...what a pity, I missed." Cecilia was chuckling evily. She's smiling, but everyone can see veins on her forehead-she's the firmament of the sky, Cecilia Alcott.

*Click*

Nako imidiately notice the sound of something combining together. His mech was built with mode changing function, so he knows those sounds very well. He looked towards Rin direction, only to notice that she was throwing something towards Ichika.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Ichika screamed in suprise. At the last moment, he bent backwards to dodge the attack, but his momentum carried him further back. Then, he saw the sight of despair.

The 'Souten Gagetsu' that was thrown out spins back as its shaped like a boomerang.

"HAA!"

"Remote Slashers, GO!"

*SHIIING!*

*PAM!* *PAM!*

A blue rotating blade cuts the combined Souten Gagetsu apart, followed up by two bullets accurately hitting the two sides of the 'Souten Gagetsu' and changing its trajectory.

While hearing the bullet shells drop, Ichika turned around to look, and found that the snipers who saved him from such a crisis was actually Yamada-sensei and Gilliam.

While he can spot Yamada-sensei with her rifle, he doesn't see Gilliam's Personal Trooper, even though the Remote Slasher was one of his weapons.

However, what was most surprising was Yamada-sensei's image-she doesn't seems like her normal clumsy self. She was now oozing an aura of professionalism, one that was similar to that of Gilliam's usual demanor.

Though it's not to the extent that it seemed like she switched personalities, Ichika really can't imagine her being the one who crashed into the wall and couldn't move during the entrance exam.

"..."

It seems like he's not the only one who's shocked-forget about Cecilia and Rin, even the other girls and Nako are speechless.

"Though Yamada-sensei doesn't look like it, she was a former representative candidate, so shooting like what she just did isn't much."

"Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a representative candidate..."

It's back to the normal Yamada-sensei presence. She turned around, stood up, placed her rifle into the weapon box on her shoulder, and then used both hands to adjust her glasses. Looking at the actions, this is the Maya we know alright. It seems like she's shy about what she heard Chifuyu say as she blushed.

"So then, little girls, let's start already." Gilliam said as he summons his Gespent, the black machine covering him from head to toe.

"Wha? Erm, 3 vs 2 is..." Cecilia hesitated.

"No, this is too..." and Rin seems to agree with her

"Team practice? Good grief..." Sari complained

"Relax, if it's you three, you'll definitely lose." Chifuyu smirked

Maybe they felt unhappy after hearing that they would lose, as Cecilia and Rin's wills start to burn, especially Cecilia, since it's important for her to beat her opponent at least once, so her killing intent and power level have risen. But not over 9000, it seems...

Sari, on the other hand, just summonds her customized Mass-production model Huckebein Mk-II .

The shoulderguards was similar to that of the Byakushiki, while the arms and legs are much more humanoid and simplistic, with two box attached to the arms. The headgear was different from any other Huckebein, being much more streamlined and aerodynamic, with the word "Chrome Raven" painted on the side of the head. Overall, the yellow and white machine seems pathetic compared to the IS.

 **BGM:** **Sophisticated Fight (Sora no Kiseki OST)**

"Then, let's start!" Cecilia and Rin shouted out as they flew. Seeing this, Yamada flies up as well, with Gilliam following her.

"I won't hold back!"

"I wasn't serious back then anyway!"

"My Chromebein MkII isn't going to lose to some outdated machines, lemme tell you that!"

The three students shouted, unaware of the hell they are going to suffer...

"H-Here I come!" Maya stuttered out.

"Let's go, partner..." Gilliam whispered.

Maya is talking as per normal, but her eyes are now as cool and sharp as they were before. Gilliam face was hidden under the red visor, so no one could tell what his expression was. Cecilia and Rin launched a preemptive attack on Maya, but the green-haired teacher easily dodged them. Gilliam utilized the opening that Maya created to launch an attack aimed at Rin and Cecilia using his machine gun, but the attack was blocked by some sort of energy field projected by Sari's Personal Trooper.

"Then, during this time...Dunois, give a commentary on the IS Yamada-sensei's using, and Hiyama, give one on the PT that Yeager-sensei is using.

"O-Okay." Both of them replied. Charles continued to watch the battle in the sky as he explained with a reliable voice,

"The IS Yamada-sensei's using is a [Raphael Revive] from Dunois Enterprise. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd generation phase, but the specifications rival that of the early 3rd generation machines.

In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it was the last to be sold, but has the 3rd largest user-base in the world. Only 7 countries are permitted to create it, and 12 countries use it as a standard IS. Most notably, because of the controls it can allow pilots to fit what they want. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types of combat, including close ranged combat, sniping and defending types, so there are many partnering companies working on it."

As soon as Charles ended, Nako imidiately starts his explanation

"And the black machine that Yeager-sensei's using is a [Gespenst], the original one, to be exact. It was invented by him as an alternate mean for nations without IS to defend themselves with, but was deemed too impractical as the cost of the original alone is equal to that of 5 IS, while the combat preformence is only 95% that of a 2nd generation IS.

The mass-production models were only around 50% the cost of an IS, but suffers from various flaws and are severly weaker than the original model, as well as losing the flight pack and the energy barrier, but due to the fact that it can be customized freely, it's much more favored by nations without the wealth to produce IS, with around 500 MKII models spread all across the globe, with many knockoffs and varients produced by various nations.'

"Mm, that's enough for now...it's ending!"

Engrossed in the two feminine male's explanation, Ichika forgot to look at how the battle is right now.

As he turned back to look at the battle, and found that Yamada-sensei's shots were luring Cecilia and Rin to collide together, with Sari being supressed by Gilliam's assult so that she can't warn the other two. Yamada-sensei then threw a grenade at them, and once the explosion occurred, two figures crashed onto the ground in a puff of smoke just like that.

"RIN! BRITISH LADY! Alright, that's it! Go, H.A.M.O.N OVERDRI-" Before Sari could finish her line, she was struck by a missiled fired by Gilliam. "SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Sari as she crashed into the ground.

"Ku, uu...to think that I actually..."

"Ah, you...she predicted so much of your evasive maneuvers, it's so silly..."

"Is-Isn't it the same for you, Rin-san? We failed because you made too many meaningless mixed tactics and Impact Cannon attacks!"

"That's my line! Why did you release your BITs immediately? The power was depleted so fast!"

"Maybe if you girls can stop moving sporadictly, I could've nail Gilliam with a H.A.M.O.N Overdrive!"

"Ggggrrr...!"

"Kkkkkkk...!"

"Fuckshitduckfuckcockblowchicken...!"

Seems like this is a Battle Royale - anyway, it doesn't look like they have a good relationship at all.

In the end, all of them continued to glare at each other until the girls of class one and class two started to chuckle.

"Okay now, everyone should understand the ability of the teachers now. From now onwards, please show some respect to the staff members." Chifuyu clapped twice to divert everyone's attention.

"The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Sumdac, Bodewig, and Rin. Then, we'll be dividing the class into groups of 8. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

Nako meekly raises his hand. "You... are a special case. I'll test your "magic" control skill for a bit, then we will have Sumdac demonstrate how to easily take down a machine like yours."

The instant Chifuyu finished, the 2 classes of girls rush over to Charles and Ichika.

"Orimura-kun, let's work hard together!"

"Teach me what I don't know~"

"Dunois-kun, please show me your piloting skills."

"Hey, hey, can I join in too? Let me join you too!"

Either because she couldn't stand this situation or 'cause she's angry that she didn't foresee this, Chifuyu pressed onto her forehead with her fingers, feeling really bothered as she bellows,

"These idiots...EVERYONE SORT OUT ACCORDING TO SEATING ARRANGEMENTS! GROUP LEADER ORDER WILL BE AS DESCRIBED. IF YOU DON'T GET SORTED INTO GROUPS FAST, YOU PEOPLE WILL CARRY IS MACHINES AND RUN AROUND THE FIELD 100 TIMES, AND THE LUCKY PERSON WILL GET TO CARRY THE GRUNGUST!"

The girls all moved quickly and managed to get into their groups within 2 minutes. "I should have done this from the beginning. Really, they're a bunch of idiots." Chifuyu sighed, with Gilliam patting her on the back "It's our job, young one."

"...That's great. I'm in the same group as Orimura-kun! I'm really grateful for my own surname..."

"...Sigh-, it's Cecilia...she just lost so badly..."

"...I'll be in your care, Rin-san. Please tell me more about Orimura-kun..."

"...Dunois-kun! You can ask me about anything you don't know! Also, I'm still single!..."

"...Ew, I got stuck with "Female Joseph Joestar" over here..."

"..."

On a side note, the group that isn't saying anything is the group of that German transfer student Laura Bodewig. The tense atmosphere, the presence that refuses to work with others, the cold stare-down on the other students, and the mouth that never spoke since the beginning.

Facing such an iron wall, even those pure-hearted 10+ girls wouldn't even dare to talk to her. Everyone's just lowering their heads and forced to remain silent.

"Then, please listen up. Each group is to take one training suit. There are 3 Uchigane, one high-end Gespent MkII and 2 Revives, so each group, please decide on the type of frame you like the most. Ah, it's first comes first served-"

Yamada-sensei's even more reliable by 3 times-no, 5 times now. The mock battle just now got her confidence back, right? As her attitude's really proper, so just removing her glasses alone seem to make her a 'really capable woman'.

As the practice continues, things get more... heated.

 **/ TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fic, leave any suggestion in the review section, and as always...**

 **I will see YOU in the next chapter.**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
